Why?
by Sesshomaru's Girlfriend
Summary: Kagsess 2 first, sad, tuned to Fort Minor enjoy


**FORT MINOR **

**"Where'd You Go?"**

Kagome had married Sesshomaru six years ago, but she found him seven years ago…

They had defected Naraku in the feudal era, and what seamed like a normal trip back to her time for supplies quickly turned into a nightmare. Everything went normally, as she gathered supplies and grabbed some new cloths; everything was fine, that was until she tried to go back…

The well had closed. Kagome sat for hours at the bottom of the well crying, wishing, hoping somehow to be able to get back. She clawed at the earth with her nails, screamed, sobbed, prayed, but nothing worked, she couldn't get back. Weather she wanted to be or not, she was stuck in the present.

Mrs. Higurashi was the one who found her daughter the next day, broken and exhausted at the bottom of the well. She helped Kagome out of the well, and the second that her daughter was out of it, it became filled with water. Kagome and her mother turned around and stared at the water for a few minuets before walking away, they both knew it had filled with salt water.

It took Kagome two weeks to eat, begin to live again. But all of the Higurashi's could tell that the rift in her soul hadn't even begun to heal yet, and to tell the truth, they weren't sure it ever could.

Once Kagome began to get better, she threw herself into school. Working so hard that she graduated top ten percent, but the void was still there. Kagome was contemplating college when she found him.

She had gone to one of her most favorite café's. It was a small secluded spot in the city, made to look French. She had come a little later than she normally did and had to share a table. She soon spotted a table with only one man there, (lucky for her) and he was seemingly engrossed in his newspaper, it never occurred to her that there was a reason that he was sitting alone. She sank into the chair across from him and sighed as she reached up to stretch her arms over her head, exhaling as she pulled her arms down.

"No!" said a silky smooth voice "It can't be possible!" The voice had come from the man sitting across from her, and it sounded strangely failure, Kagome had little time to ponder this though as the man dropped is newspaper and a demon lord gazed back at her.

"Sesshomaru," she whispered, "how…"

"So it is you," he said, "the Miko."

"I have a name!" Kagome said a little angrily, "It's Kagome."

"Well, Kagome" he whispered, "I must leave now, but be assured that we will meet again. This I promise."

**Where'd you go?  
I miss you so,  
Seems like it's been forever,  
That you've been gone.**

Kagome and Sesshomaru began to meet regularly after that; and her soul slowly began to heal. It didn't take long to explain her presence in the present era to him, he understood. She, it turn, found out that he'd become a multi-billionaire and business tycoon.

It seemed impossible for them to be together, but somehow they fell in love. They were married only one short year after that meeting in the café, and if you took one look at them you would know what love was.

**She said "Some days I feel like shit,  
Some days I wanna quit, and just be normal for a bit,"  
I don't understand why you have to always be gone,  
I get along but the trips always feel so long,**

But, than things began to change, he began to change. He began to take long trips for 'business' things that he had to take care of personally. It didn't mater that Kagome had his daughter, it didn't matter that she was alone all day. He _had_ to do these things, _they_ mattered.

**And, I find myself trying to stay by the phone,  
'Cause your voice always helps me to not feel so alone,  
But I feel like an idiot, workin' my day around the call,  
But when I pick up I don't have much to say,**

She made him buy her a cell phone, and had it on her always. That way whenever he called she wouldn't miss him. She actually began waiting all day for him to call, and even if she had to do something she made sure if he called she could drop whatever she was doing to answer him…

**So, I want you to know it's a littlemessed up,  
That I'm stuck here waitin', at times debatin',  
Tellin' you that I've had it with you and your career,  
Me and the rest of the family here singing "Where'd you go?"**

It went on for two years like that, until one night she realized that she was missing out on her daughter's life. As she mourned the loss of one love from her life, she was cruelly denying another.

**I miss you so,  
Seems like it's been forever,  
That you've been gone.  
Where'd you go?**

Kagome took to watching Rin, (Sesshomaru named her). She had never before realized that the little hanyou cried herself to sleep at night, this was only farther proof that she needed to focus on Rin, not on her absent lord.

**I miss you so,  
Seems like it's been forever,  
That you've been gone,  
Please come back home...**

Kagome worked hard for months to make Rin happy and feel completely loved; but as Rin's third birthday came and went she still lacked her father…

**You know the place where you used to live,  
Used to barbecue up burgers and ribs,  
Used to have a little party every Halloween with candy by the pile,  
But now, you only stop by every once and a while,**

On the night of Kagome's and Sesshomaru's fifth anniversary, she found herself alone, just reminiscing over the one happy year of their marriage, their first year…

How they had been so in love, and how his face looked as she told him of their pregnancy…

**I find myself just fillin' my time,  
With anything to keep the thought of you from my mind,**

One day though things changed for Kagome as Rin brought David home.

He was a random man that was in the park when Rin fell from a tree she was climbing (lucky thing for her David was a doctor). He accompanied her home, to make sure she was safe, and soon became a regular in the mansion

**I'm doin' fine, I plan to keep it that way,  
You can call me if you find that you have something to say,**

The days passed and along with David came a happy time, everything seamed like it could work out for once…

Then suddenly Sesshomaru called, angry, asking the name of the man who she was cheating on him with.

**And I'll tell you, I want you to know it's a littlemessed up,  
That I'm stuck here waitin', at times debatin',  
Tellin' you that I've had it with you and your career,  
Me and the rest of the family here singing "Where'd you go?"**

They yelled back and forth for half an hour, him accusing her and Kagome retorting with questions of 'where did you go now?' 'Where are you!' 'Their daughter wonders where her father is!' But the conversation was cut short when a very sensual, seductive female tone made it's way on to the phone…

"Sessho, baby, get off the phone so we can have our fun. The kids are all asleep, theirs nothing in out way but your phone…" and with that the phone line went dead

**I miss you so,  
Seems like it's been forever,  
That you've been gone.  
Where'd you go?**

Kagome ran into the gardens and threw herself on to the perfectly manicured lawn in front of her rose garden. Sobbing for all she had lost.

**I miss you so,  
Seems like it's been forever,  
That you've been gone,  
Please come back home...**

That's when two strong arms snaked their way around her and pulled her uprightly into someone's embrace. Kagome only welcomed the shoulder to cry on.

When she was done crying, the moon was at it's peak in the sky, and it provided enough light to see by…

it was David who held her…

"I'm tired of seeing you cry over him" he whispered, his face leaning close to hers, "You hide it well, but even your bright happiness can't cover it from those who care for you."

"David," Kagome began, trying to find the words to explain, "I can't, I can't do this any loner. I'm so alone, I'm so broken, and now even what little I had left was shattered…"

David looked at her in the light of the full moon, considering her words realizing once again how much strength she truly had. "You are not shattered, I'm here, I know it's not much, but you can draw from my strength; and I know when you look at your daughter you are stronger too."

Kagome stared at him, as though he'd spoken a foreign language, he loved her, and she didn't mind…

**I want you to know it's a littlemessed up,  
That I'm stuck here waitin', no longer debatin',  
Tired of sittin' and hatin' and makin' these excuses,  
For why you're not around, and feeling so useless,**

Two months before their sixth anniversary Sesshomaru received divorce papers.

It seems one thing has been true all along,  
You don't really know what you've got 'til it's gone,  
I guess I've had it with you and your career,  
When you come back I won't be here and you can sing it...

**Where'd you go?  
I miss you so,  
Seems like it's been forever,  
That you've been gone.  
Where'd you go?  
I miss you so,  
Seems like it's been forever,  
That you've been gone,**

Sesshomaru stood on a hill overlooking David's and Kagome's house…

What a fool he had been.

**Please come back home...  
Please come back home...  
Please come back home...  
Please come back home...  
Please come back home...**


End file.
